Pictute Perfect
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Eden has a cat mutation and has never quite felt welcome at Xavier's Institute, but when Kurt Wagner walks into the Institute she knows she's found someone like her. Oneshot as requested by Lavender. Harpy.


**A/N**:** This is a oneshot requested by Lavender. Harpy, I hope you like what I've done :D Eden belongs to Lavender. Harpy**

I sat on the window sill on the third floor of the mansion my tail lazily swaying in the breeze, my cat ears pricked at the sound of the approaching car as I watched curiously as they brought in the guy. I stopped my drawing of Professor Xavier that I had been working on. As he stepped from the car my tail curled up my ears flickered at the sight before me. I had never seen anyone like him before and I had certainly never felt such an instant connection to another living soul as I did to him as he walked in to the Xavier Institute. I felt I needed to meet him. I slid back into my room moving through the halls to get down stairs.

"Oh and where are you going fur ball?" I stopped and looked to see her. Jean Grey, the golden girl of the Institute, but I knew what she was really like, an evil manipulative bitch that took every opportunity to embarrass and humiliate me. I stared at her, but didn't reply turning away and walking off. "Aww what's wrong Kitty Kat, don't you wanna talk to me today?" I quickened my pace and reaching the bannister I jumped landing perfectly on the bottom floor.

"Jesus Christ kid, what are you doing?" Logan shot at me having made him jump.

"Sorry, quickest way down." My lavender eyes flickered over to the guy. A sheen of brilliant midnight blue fur covered him and his golden eyes almost glowed. My eyes grew wide as a pointed tail poked round from behind him. He had only two toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand that he clasped and unclasped nervously as he looked around and his eyes flickered to me as I looked at him. "Hi," I smiled brightly my own cinnamon coloured tail curling round my leg.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Wagner." He smiled in return offering me his hand I took it and he placed a quick kiss to the back of my hand.

"And I'm Eden, but you can call me Edie."

"You too can talk later, Eden the Professor wants to see him." Logan said steering him away with a cheeky wink making me blush. I felt a rush of warmth course through me and a purr begin to build in my throat.

I headed outside all thoughts of my drawing of Professor Xavier gone. I had a new drawing I needed to do. One of Kurt, meeting him oh so briefly, feeling the brush of his lips on the back of my hand I was enthralled with him and my purring got stronger. I needed away from everyone so they couldn't hear me and so I could concentrate on my new project.

* * *

I had only seen brief glimpses of Kurt since he had been brought in, the Professor and other tutors all wanted to speak with him and get acquainted with his needs educational and anything specific to make his stay here peaceful. I had popped back to my room between classes to grab my water colours for my art class, I was going to be late so I started to bannister hop jumping gracefully from one to the other. I hadn't seen her till it was too late.

"Hey kitty!" I looked over to her mid jump when she hit me with a burst of telekinetic energy knocking me from my path. A squeal of shock escaped me as I started to turn myself to land right and preferably not on any of the students below me. My bag opened my books falling to the floor my drawings floating to the floor.

*BAMF! BAMF*

Arms closed around me and I instantly panicked struggling against the arms. I pushed free and looked to see Kurt, I felt the burn of a blush creep up my neck, colouring my face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to startle you. You were falling." He was worried he'd upset me his eyes wide. Everyone around was watching curiously, but I couldn't speak he'd just tried to save me. I didn't need saving I'd have landed on my feet, but it was a lovely thought that sent tingles through my body. But it was short lived as I saw Jean come down the stairs and other students starting to pick up my numerous drawings.

"Oh my god, are you stalking people?" Jean asked picking up my drawing of Scott Summers. "You are such a freak." She smirked, she was trying to get everyone to hassle me as my face burnt hotter with the blush of embarrassment. But it didn't go how she planned as the other students started to pick up my drawings mutters of appreciation began to go around. Kurt had moved to pick up my books as other kids started to pass me back my draws say how good they were. My cinnamon hair was creating a shield between me and everyone. I was flattered I hadn't expected anyone to like what I drew, more hated or as Jean said thought I had been stalking them.

"Here you go Edie." Kurt smiled handing me back my books which I hastily shoved back into my bag.

"Thanks. And thanks for catching me. I'd have landed on my feet though." I smiled tentatively.

"From a fall that great?" I pointed to my ears and tail that had curled round my leg.

"I'm like a cat. And cats always land on their feet. If not I'm sure I have nine lives too. But I don't want to test that theory."

"Yes let's not. You draw exceptionally well." He smiled and I realised he had the drawing I had done of him in his hands. I had started to colour it, his eyes were still not done, but I had coloured in his fur and seeing it in his hands I realised just how realistic the drawing was. Probably one of the best I had ever drawn. "Its like looking into a mirror."

"Thanks. I just….well I do them all the time. I'm half way through a drawing of the Professor." I said reaching for my tail stroking the end of it nervously.

"Well maybe, if you have time I'd like to see them." He smiled as I finished putting away my things.

"Well you can have that one, it's just a rough draft," I lied. "That's if you want it."

"I do and thank you." He kissed my hand again and walked away. I stood watching before I realised I was going to be late for Ororo's class.

* * *

"Furball!" Jean shouted as I sat in my favourite spot in the garden, it was a by the fountain with the sun beating down.

"What the hell do you want Jean?" I snapped. I had let her say what she wanted to me for long enough.

"Oo attitude, who do you think you are?"

"Clearly better than you. Better, grades, better abilities." Her face dropped and anger flitted across her face.

"Listen here you dirt flea bitten stray," She was cut off as Kurt teleported next to us making her squeal. "God you scared me."  
"Oh, hello Jean. Hey Edie I have something to show you." He said completely bypassing Jean who with a scoff stalked away. I sat back down tucking my feet under me as Kurt fished out a drawing dropping down beside me.

"What do you want to show me?"

"This," He smiled handing me a drawing of myself. "Of course it's not to your standards, but I think I did ok. I tried hard to capture the sheen to your fur and…and your beauty." It was beautiful. I knew I was pretty, but this drawing was beautiful and of me. "It's for you."

"Wow I don't….thank you so much."

"No thank you. You've made me feel welcome. And to find for the first time someone who is like me…just know I'm glad I met you." My tail curled up next to me as mere inches from Kurt's. His tail flicked out and touched mine and I felt the burn in my cheeks. I had never allowed anyone to touch my tail as it always felt so intimate. My heart fluttered in my chest at his touch and looking out our tails as they entwined I didn't realise him leaning in until I looked up and his lips brushed mine.


End file.
